bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Touch Fuzzy Get Weary
Touch Fuzzy Get Weary * Season #: 5 * Season Ep #: 19 * Overall Ep #: 92 Plot Scarecrow buys air conditioners in order to repel the fuzzies when the town's full of them. Also, a fuzzy monster appears. Episode (Episode begins with the family relaxing in the backyard. The woodland creatures roam around and also having leisure time with the family.) * {Caramel Cider} "There's nothin' lahk relaxin' rather than layin' in the grass on a great sunny day." * {Cotton Puffy} "We could do this all day." * {Mrs Galaxy} "Rainbow, darling." * {Mr Rainbow} "Hm?" (As she speaks, the camera pans over to Mr Rainbow, slouching in a hammock and holding a water bottle.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "Remember when we were young --" (from o.s.) "-- how we loved to hang out together in the woods?" * {Mr Rainbow} "...Good times...gooood times..." * {Cotton Puffy} "You used to be young?" * {Chandelee} "Mom, why don't you show your photo album to us?" (Little puppy Cranberry barks with agreement. Cut to frame everyone else.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "Okay. We can do that." (Cut to her opening a book filled with photos. The first one has the couple as young fish and sitting in tire swings.) * {Gelatin Soft} (from o.s.) "Oh, goodness! Mother and father look very different as children!" (Fllip to the next page. There shows four pictures; one on the left corner has the couple making faces at the camera. The one next to it has young Mr Rainbow ready to throw a football. The photo on the bottom left; young Mr Rainbow on stage, singing and playing a red guitar. Next to that one has young Mrs Galaxy prepared to toss a baseball. The children laughed o.s.) * {Chondoller} (from o.s.) "You were goofy, dad." * {Vanilla Cake} (from o.s.) "Nice game face, mom." (Next page. Now there are three displayed. First one has young Mrs Galaxy smooching young Mr Rainbow on the cheek. Second has young Rainbow wearing an eye patch and a pirate hat. Third has the young couple frolicking in the flowerbeds. The children laughed o.s.) * {Rainbow Flavor} (from o.s.) "Flower power!" (Next page. Now there's five, all showing the young couple having fun in their favorite forest. In every one of them have white furry floating objects next to/above them.) * {Lollipop Pops} (from o.s.) "Wow! You guys do like to hang out together." * {Cotton Puffy} (from o.s.) "Look at those balloons!" (Cut to frame the entire family all laughing.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "There weren't a lot of fuzzies around back then." * {Mr Rainbow} "And they're so enjoyable to watch them float in the clear blue skies." * {Choco Cream} "Fuzzies?" (Cut to him.) * {Choco Cream} "You mean...the thing that's floating next to you right now?" (Cut to the mother.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "Where?" (She looks to her left. Right there is a white, furred, spherical spore-like mass floating next to her. The female fish panicks and screams, flailing her fins.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "The fuzzies are attracted to me!" (Her eyes constrict to dumbstruck points. She stares at the camera for a few seconds before grabbing/shaking it with a frantic look on her face.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "What are you looking at?!" (She now lets go and she still panicks.) "I don't want to look like a tired shark!" * {Mr Rainbow} "I think you're over reacting, dear." * {Mrs Galaxy} "NO!!!" (She pulls her entire family into the apartment room.) "Inside, all of you!" (Cut to the sky, which is starting to fill up with the fuzzies.) ---------- (Cut to the balcony. Scarecrow lays in a hammock. He looks like he hasn't slept in two weeks. His eyes look a bit bloodshot and his speech a bit slurred. His skin looks like its losing its color.) * {Scarecrow} "S-so...do-do I look as great as I f-feel?" (Cut to Grim Reaper, who is wearing a beekeeper hat and looking around cautiously at the fuzzies floating nearby.) * {Grim Reaper} "Uhh...well, Scarecrow...you look like you haven't gotten any sleep." * {Scarecrow} (laughs) "I could do this all day, man! Those fuzzies make you look so relaxing." * {Grim Reaper} "I heard from Mrs Galaxy that she and her family are never gonna spend time outside." * {Scarecrow} "I...I-I can't hear you. Did you say this Galaxy woman and her family are not gonna spend time out here anymore? How come?" (He sits up.) "Hey, what's that you're wearing?" * {Grim Reaper} "It's a beekeeper hat. It protects me from those fuzzies. I don't want to look like a dizzy and sleepy thing like you." * {Scarecrow} "What are you saying?" (Grim Reaper holds up a mirror up to Scarecrow's face. The supervillain saw how hideous he looked. He screeched. Cut to the throne room. The genie is summoned.) * {Genie} "Hey there." (He takes one look at Scarecrow and became startled.) * {Genie} "Ahhh! Scarecrow! What happened to you?!" * {Scarecrow} "What do I look like to you, a rotting jack-o-lantern? Don't look at me like that!" * {Genie} "Oh, sorry, Scarecrow. For a second there I thought you were a monster. I didn't recognize your new look." * {Scarecrow} "All I did was hang out with those fuzzies outside." * {Genie} "F...Fuzzies?! Tell me you're not joking! Didn't anybody tell you that exposure to those fuzzies can be dangerous to your body?" * {Scarecrow} "Did you s-say d-dangerous?" * {Genie} "Fuzzies are those small white furry creatures that contain a huge amount of spores. Those spores can cause several side affects such as dizziness, drowziness, impaired hearing and vision, and skin discoloration." * {Scarecrow} "Excuse me?" * {Grim Reaper} "Fuzzies don't sound like fun." * {Genie} "They can be fun and hazardous. We have several fuzzy protection products. You can make lots of loots giving them to those townspeople." (laughs) (Cut to the TV screen. On camera is a fuzzy. Grim Reaper shows up on screen.) * {Grim Reaper} "This is Channel 10 Fun For Us All alert. Unprotected fuzzy exposure can be dangerous." (Cut to show Scarecrow trying to walk around, but the dizziness and vision impairment are making it difficult.) * {Grim Reaper} (from o.s.) "Do you want end up like him?" (The entire town roared with laughter. Cut to the restaurant.) * {Eggplant} "He looks like he's been drinking too much cider." * {Bustle} "How long was he outside for?" * {Scarecrow} (on TV) "Only an hour!" (Cut to him on the TV screen.) * {Scarecrow} "This is how you will look like when those fuzzies touch you." (Cut to the police station.) * {Green} "I have no idea that exposure to those fuzzies can impact your health." * {Dandelion} "Well, that's one thing you won't have to worry about." (laughs) (Green spills his hot coffee on Dandelion. The pony screams with pain.) * {Grim Reaper} (on TV) "Don't let those fuzzies fool you. The spores inside can have many side effects." * {Scarecrow} (on TV, from o.s.) "True. Those side effects include skin discoloration, vision and hearing impairment, dizziness, and drowziness." (laughs, on TV screen) "But your worries are over. Great Fuzzy Potion Lotion can block out the fuzzies' nasty spores. Plus it makes your skin look smooth!" (He dumps small drops on his face, then rubs it all over. Now his face is clean and the color on his skin comes back.) * {Scarecrow} "See what I mean?" * {Grim Reaper} "And to make staying away from those fuzzies even cooler is the Reaper Cool-Down air conditioner." (Cut to the family apartment.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "We're getting the products!" * {Lollipop Pops} "I don't know. Don't believe in every TV ad you see, especially if the products come from Scarecrow. He's up to something." * {Mrs Galaxy} "I know, but going outside is danger--" (She heard a few of her little children outside the room. She goes to the window.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "Get back in here!" * {Mr Rainbow} "Honey, don't you think --?" * {Mrs Galaxy} "I almost touched a fuzzy! Didn't you see?!" * {Sugar Pie} "Come on, guys. Let's go play." * {Mrs Galaxy} "OUTSIDE?!?!" (She shrieks.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "Those hideous fuzzies will attack you!" (The panicked one scowls at Blueberry, Choco, Sugar, Vanilla, Snicker, Cotton, Rainbow, and Lemon.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "You are not going out there! Is that clear?" * {Rainbow Flavor} "Yes, mother." (Cut to the castle scorpions placing the air conditioners on the wall. After a while later, Mrs Galaxy fans herself and sits on the couch.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "I am so glad to be indoors where the fuzzies can't get me." * {Vanilla Cake} "It's boring. Outside's better." (Mrs Galaxy looks at herself with a small mirror. Gelatin was looking around a bit under the couch. He felt something and pulled it out. Sheer terror and surprise appears on his face as he stared at what he's holding in his hand. It's a fuzzy.) * {Vanilla Cake} "We never do anything fun like kids with normal families--" (He was cut off by Gelatin's sudden loud shriek, the others fell to the floor from the unexpected scream. Mrs Galaxy is the first to get up.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "Gelatin! Gelatin! What's the matter?" (Cut to Gelatin, who is clinging onto shirt hanger in the closet.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Staying indoors is not a good idea. I think fuzzies are getting into the house!" (He heard Scarecrow's voice on TV.) * {Scarecrow} (on TV) "Those fuzzies are devious. Even if you're safe inside your house, they can still get you. So be careful." (Cut to Grim Reaper on TV, standing next to a window with curtains.) * {Grim Reaper} (on TV) "I guess there's nothing we can do." (Galaxy puts her face against the screen.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "WHAT?!" * {Grim Reaper} (on TV, brightens up) "Nothing but this! Go to your window and close those curtains so the fuzzies cannot sneak into your house." * {Mrs Galaxy} "Good idea!" (She zips around the room, closing every window curtain. The Candies, Chandelee, Chondoller, and Cranberry try to sneak out of the room. They closed the door quietly. Now the room is a bit dark. Galaxy looks around.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "Where did the children go?" (Mr Rainbow turned on a lamp. He realized he and his wife are the only ones indoors. Cut to the children and puppy outside. Rainbow is carrying a green ball.) * {Rainbow Flavor} "If mom wants us inside, she'll have to come out and get us." * {Chandelee} (looking up at the sky) "You know, there seems to be a lot more fuzzies in the air than usual." (Others do the same. They noticed there were hundreds of the white spore-carrying creatures in the sky, nearly blocking the sun.) * {Choco Cream} (from o.s.) "They're probably just waiting for any upcoming parties." (Cut back to the children. All but Lollipop, Gelatin, and Chandelee ran off. Even Cranberry Pup swam off with the crew. Cut to town. Citizens are outside noticing the hundred fuzzies in the air. Their expressions show a mix of worry/fear/concern. Cut to a worried Sunflower looking up at the fuzzies.) * {Sunflower} "The future is looking white. Too white." (Then comes the voice of the mayor.) * {Mayor Jupiter} (from o.s.) "Hello, Sunflower!" * {Sunflower} (gasp) "Oh no!" (He takes a look at the mayor and his wife. They are greeting him, but they are wobbling around. They look sleep-deprived and their manes are messed up. Eggplant walks by, backwards, and looks just as messy as the couple. His rump hits a stop sign, causing it to fall on Sir Big Rings. The stallion looks at Sunflower with dopey eyes and waves weakly at him.) * {Sir Big Rings} "What's u-up?" (Cut to Sunflower, looking horrified at their appearances.) * {Sir Big Rings} "Is something wrong?" (Sunflower just slammed the door, leaving Sir Big Rings confounded and still locked under the fallen stop sign. Cut to the meadow, where the kids and the puppy are playing. All look sleep deprived and their hair is a complete mess. Blue Alicorn, Red Unicorn, and Pink Pegasus are also looking very messy. Rainbow Flavor weakly throws the ball, and Cotton bounces it back with his hand. The ball went flying over Caramel's head. The three ponies ran to go get it. Their running, however, looks more like trotting. The ten Candies are left on the field.) * {Vanilla Cake} "That was too hard, Cotton." * {Cinnamon Buns} "You hit it out of bounce---" (She takes one look at Cotton.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Cotton. You've been affected by the fuzzies!" * {Cotton Puffy} "So do you guys!" * {Choco Cream} "I think we look great." (Cranberry barks in agreement. He too looks messed up. They heard Lollipop, Gelatin, and Chandelee coming. The trio are shocked to find their friends looking like sleepy dopes.) * {Chondoller} "Not bad, huh?" * {Chandelee} "Rrrrr, Chondoller." * {Lollipop Pops} "I guess mom was right about keeping us indoors." (The others wobbily raced off. Lollipop stomped her tail on the ground. Then she looks up.) * {Lollipop Pops} "There is something wrong here." (The sky seems to have thousands of fuzzies floating midair. Cut to the apartment and into the parents' bedroom.) * {Gelatin Soft} "Mother. Is there something wrong?" * {Cotton Puffy} (looking at the alarm clock) "Is it bedtime already?" (Cut to show the mother is, indeed, in bed.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "Can't you see? I'll be asleep all day, and awake all night. That way, my body will be safe from the fuzzies." * {Blueberry Jam} "But that means we won't get to spend any time with you." * {Mrs Galaxy} "If you go to bed now, we'll see each other tonight." (lays down) "Good day." (She has her eyes closed. The other family members have a look of confusion and surprise. Cut and pan to town. Pan across to find the street empty. Many citizens are shown in beds snoozing off. Cut to nighttime. Now there are less fuzzies in the sky. Chandelee is asleep when a rainbow-colored fin nudges him to wake up.) * {Mr Rainbow} (from o.s.) "Chandelee. Wake up, please." (The boy wakes up. He finds everyone else in the room.) * {Chandelee} "What is it, dad?" * {Mr Rainbow} "Our mother is not here." (The boy has a look of sheer terror on his face, his pupils shrank to dots at those words. He and his sister went around the hall, looking for her. Next, they are on the castle courtyard.) * {Chandelee} "Mom!" * {Mr Rainbow} "Where are you, honey?!" (They heard laughter. Looking up in the tree, there is Galaxy sitting on a branch with Beeping Bot.) * {Beeping Bot} "The bumblebee can't go out in the rain unless it's wearing its yellow jacket." * {Mr Rainbow} "Darling?" * {Mrs Galaxy} "Rainbow, are you awake at nighttime as well?" * {Mr Rainbow} "...What are you doing up there?" * {Mrs Galaxy} "Spending time with a new friend, of course. Darling, I'd like you to meet Beeping Bot." * {Beeping Bot} "A please to meet you. Did I ever tell you that her scales glimmer brightly in the night?" (Mr Rainbow, Chandelee, and Chondoller look confused and surprised. Then they turn to the laughter between Galaxy and Beeping Bot.) ---------- (Chandelee and Chondoller are walking into town when they find something surprising. They noticed everyone is outside at night, doing their usual routines. Everyone in town no longer look sleepy or messy. Chondoller still remains that way.) * {Chondoller} "I guess they heard about mom's idea." * {Chandelee} "...Did they?" (Eggplant walks by, and he looks completely clean.) * {Eggplant} "Isn't it a beautiful night?" * {Chandelee} "No, because it would have been more pleasant if the sun is up." (The stallion glares at him, but he immediately calms down.) * {Eggplant} "...Exactly. Now we can do our daily routines without worrying about the fuzzies." (Scene cuts to Lollipop near a tree, sleeping. Chondoller runs by to wake her up.) * {Chondoller} "Lollipop!" (Lollipop wakes up.) "Wake up! You're the only one in Jupiter Town who's sleeping." (The little girl looks up at the sky. The sun is rising, as well as the arrival of more fuzzies.) * {Lollipop Pops} "The sun is coming up and the fuzzies are coming back." (Cut to town.) * {Male Alien 1} "The fuzzies are back!" * {Male Alien 2} "Get to bed, quick!" (Everyone in town rush back into their houses for 'bedtime'. Cut to Chandelee, Chondoller, and Lollipop.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Switching night and day around isn't going to solve the real problem. I think something weird is going on here." * {Sir Great White} (from o.s.) "I agree." (The sudden voice startled the three a bit. They turn around to see who's talking. Sir Great White is on top of a pedestal with a small package beside him.) * {Chandelee} "What's going on? I know the fuzzies can have an impact on your health if you're not careful, but why is this a big problem?" * {Sir Great White} "The fuzzies themselves are becoming a big issue." * {Lollipop Pops} "...Then...could the sun be getting stronger? If so, could that explain why there are so many fuzzies in the air?" * {Sir Great White} "Perhaps the planet...is getting weaker." (Cut to the sky. The sun is shining and a massive amount of fuzzies are filling up the sky. Citizens are in beds and snoozing off. Later in the day, the fuzzies are overpopulating in Jupiter Town and the landmarks around it. On an empty street is a lone ball bouncing. The ten Candies and the three ponies are zipping down the street. They still look messy.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Things are great now that the adults are sleeping all day!" * {Vanilla Cake} "We can play as much as we want!" (He kicks the ball to Red Unicorn. He catches it by his tail.) * {Red Unicorn} "We don't have to worry about doing chores!" (Tosses the ball to Blue Alicorn. He bounces it around on his back.) * {Blue Alicorn} "Or hardwork either." (They gang continued playing, until Scarecrow and Grim Reaper drive by in their limousine. Scarecrow no longer looks messy. Both villains laugh.) * {Scarecrow} "We can speed down the streets whenever we want and not worry about getting a ticket. Now we can trash Jupiter Town like it's a junkyard!" * {Grim Reaper} "And nobody can stop us!" (The kids and the ponies avoided the speeding vehicle and zooms down the road again.) * {Cinnamon Buns} "Didn't their mothers tell them to slow down?" (They heard a voice calling out. It is Beeping Bot.) * {Snicker Doodle} "Beeping Bot. What brings you here?" * {Beeping Bot} "Chandelee wants me to come get you guys." * {Caramel Cider} "What for?" * {Beeping Bot} "You guys have an important job to do." (Scene cuts to the courtyard. A crowd of castle scorpian guards have shovels and are digging a giant hole in the dirt. The other Candies come by.) * {Blueberry Jam} "What's up, guys?" (Gelatin places a giant-sized seen into the hole. Then it was pushed down deeper in the dirt.) * {Gelatin Soft} (irked) "What does it look like? We're getting dirty just to plant one giant seed!" * {Choco Cream} "For what?" * {Remora} "For a giant beanstalk to grow up to the clouds." * {Lemon Drop} "Really?" (Scene cuts to a while later. Movement is seen under the patch of dirt. Suddenly, a massive green beanstalk rises from the dirt and up into the sky.) * {Manta Ray} "All set for climbing." * {Sir Great White} "Now. Let's go." * {Lollipop Pops} "We're coming with you." (After a few seconds passed of being told to be careful, the Candies, Chandelee, Chondoller, and Sir Great White climb up the beanstalk. Back in town, Grim Reaper skidded the limousine to a stop.) * {Grim Reaper} "Look at that, Scarecrow." * {Scarecrow} "Look at...huh?" (He noticed the humungus beanstalk near his castle.) * {Scarecrow} "Who's that on the beanstalk?" * {Grim Reaper} "I don't know, Scarecrow, but maybe they're going to see the giant whose house is in the clouds." * {Scarecrow} "Let's check with Genie!" (The vehicle turns around and runs down the street to Scarecrow Castle. Cut from above.) * {Vanilla Cake} (from o.s.) "Hey! There's Scarecrow and Grim Reaper!" (Cut to the gang on the massive plant.) * {Choco Cream} "They look like bugs from here." (shouting) "HI, JUPITER TOWN!!!" * {Lollipop Pops} "Altitude 9,500 feet." (She and the gang are further away from the ground.) "9,800...10,000 feet!" * {Sir Great White} "This is it. Get on the clouds." (The gang do so. They look around. There are fuzzies everywhere. Then pan to the source. A large white creature in the distance.) * {Lemon Drop} "What's a monster doing up here in the clouds?" * {Sir Great White} "I think that 'monster' is the source of our problems." (Pan closer to the white large thing.) * {Scarecrow} (from o.s.) "There's a monster in the clouds?" (Cut to the throne room, with only Grim Reaper, Scarecrow, and Genie inside.) * {Genie} "Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! You're in for it, man! See, that monster is big trouble! Those fuzzies come from clouds. Your atmosphere has a protective layer that blocks most fuzzies from reaching you." * {Grim Reaper} "Really? * {Scarecrow} "Interesting. Then is there something we have to worry about?" * {Genie} "Possibly. Just imagine what would happen if that layer was disabled." * {Grim Reaper} "Then nothing can stop the fuzzies!" * {Scarecrow} "Then we'd be affected big time." * {Genie} "Sorry, guys. But I believe the CandyCake Guppies have done just that." (Scene cuts back in the clouds. The heroes travel further down the field of white fluff.) * {Genie} (from o.s.) "As you can see, the monster, Fuzz Beast right there is massive. That thing is a factory of fuzzies." (Back to the throne room.) * {Scarecrow} "So what are we supposed to do now?" * {Genie} "It's hopeless...Jupiter will be invaded by fuzzies until it looks like a massive white cotton." (He lets out an evil laugh. Suddenly, something falls from the sky and onto the grounds of Jupiter Town. The explosion snaps everyone out of their slumber.) ---------- (Everyone emerge from their homes in black cloaks. There in the small crater is a black metal ball with a piece of paper sticking out. Dandelion reaches out for it and grabs it. He looks at the paper.) * {Dandelion} "This is an emergency note from Sir Great White." * {Sunflower} "Hey! What is that up there?" (Everyone looks up to see a small white speck in the sky. Dandelion reads the paper.) * {Dandelion} " 'Our planet is in great peril. Check your air conditioners---' " (He removes the hood.) "---or what?" (Cut to Dandelion and Sweetheart approaching an outdoor air conditioner. There is colorless gas coming out of it. Both stallions opened the hood.) * {Sweetheart} "Why, this is no ordinary air conditioner. These things have been producing harmful CFC gases that destroy ozone!" (Everyone have suprised and worried expressions.) * {Gastro} "By trying to get cooler..." * {Eggplant} "We are making things hotter." * {Sunflower} "What should we do with them, throw them away?" * {Sweetheart} "They'll have to be disposed carefully." (Cut back into the clouds with many fuzzies roaming around.) * {Chondoller} "Why did the genie do this?" * {Sir Great White} "To destroy the CandyCakes!" (Chandelee and Chondoller glare down at the kids.) * {Sir Great White} "Their bodies give them little protection from the fuzzies' harmful spores." * {Blueberry Jam} "The genie put this whole planet in danger?!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Chandelee. Chondoller. Why don't you leave it to us CandyCake Guppies to fight off that monster before it makes more fuzzies?" * {Sir Great White} "Are you CandyCakes willing to try?" (All twelve nod with a look of determination.) * {Lollipop Pops} "Yes. We are ready for anything." * {Chandelee} "Now then." * {Chandelee & Chondoller} "Activate Sweetie Marks!" (Mirror Valley.) * {Magic Mirror} "Sweetie Marks...activated!" (The small pictures gleamed brightly, as well as the guppies' bodies. They took off through the crowd of fuzzies. The large white creature stops them. Its eyes are a light pink and it has strands of green hair sticking out all over its body. It roars and slams its large fist down to crush them. The guppies dodged that with ease. Fuzz Beast roars again, with its army of angry fuzzies behind. It orders them to attack. Choco holds Cotton up to his face, as the poor boy is struck in the face by the million fuzzies that disappear everytime they touched him. Choco lets his brother go. Cut back to the three watchers.) * {Chandelee} "Cotton!" * {Sir Great White} "The spores from the fuzzies are deadly!" * {Chondoller} "How are they gonna escape from Fuzz Beast's attacks? All he does is shoot poisonous fuzzies." * {Chandelee} "Wait...Candies, look at this watch." (The little kids stared at the watch sway back and forth. Their eyes have swirls in them. Suddenly, they transform into Psychic Puffers.) * {Chandelee} "Psychic Puffers!" (The twelve Puffers race up to the monster. They use Hypnosis to put Fuzz Beast to sleep. Then, they use Dream Eater.) * {Chandelee} "Ha! They put the monster to sleep!" (He gasped. The monster recovered from Hypnosis and looks around. Behind him are the Candies and they use Dream Eater again. Cut back to the parents' bedroom.) * {Mrs Galaxy} "A fuzzy monster?" * {Beeping Bot} "It was a plot by the genie! Your children are fighting off that monster right now!" * {Mrs Galaxy} "We can't keep living in the dark anymore!" * {Mr Rainbow} "We must act!" * {Mrs Galaxy} "There's no time to lose! We must demand that Scarecrow help our children!" * {Mr Rainbow} "What?" * {Mrs Galaxy} "Go and tell him right away!" (Rainbow nods his head. He swims rapidly down the hall. A few guards ran by, including the two supervillains. Mr Rainbow skidded to a stop and swims after them.) * {Mr Rainbow} "One moment please, Scarecrow! The genie!" * {Scarecrow} "Get to your battle station!" * {Grim Reaper} "We declare war on the Candy kids!" (Cut back to the battle in the clouds. The Puffers are trying to use Psybeam on Fuzz Beast.) * {Chandelee} "Poor CandyCakes. I thought for sure Psychic-type moves would have an advantage." (The Puffers change back into the CandyCakes. Back to the courtyard, the villains had just set up a cannon.) * {Scarecrow} "Take aim on the Candy kids. Fire!" (The guards fired the cannon. Multiple glowing yellow stars shoot into the sky. Chandelee, Chondoller, and Sir Great White saw the flying stars. As well as the CandyCakes, they spun through the stars. With that, they transform into the Star Candles. The SC used Charge Beam. They start to use Thunderbolt, but they held it as a massive Electro Ball is created. Finally, they released it and the monster is destroyed. Cut back to a while later. The family are relaxing in the sun at the beach. None of them look sleepy or messy.) * {Mr Rainbow} "We can enjoy the sun again now that the fuzzies are gone." * {Mrs Galaxy} "And I don't have to worry about the side effects." * {Scarecrow} (from o.s.) "I am not taking any chances of getting affected by the sun's rays." * {Grim Reaper} "Then we are sure to intersect them with our sand traps." (Both villains laugh. They were cut off when a pile of sand spill onto their faces. The CandyCakes laugh at them.) End of episode. Category:CandyCakes Category:Candycakes guppies episodes